


Untitled #1

by rookhunt



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Other, one sided rookvil, vil says fuck once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookhunt/pseuds/rookhunt
Summary: “Stop fucking my vice.”Leona takes a few seconds to clear his mind off the sleep fog, then waits a few more seconds in silence just to spite Vil.He would be angry at the arrogance pushed into his face out of nowhere if it was someone else - if he didn’t know it was all fake.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 28





	Untitled #1

**Author's Note:**

> i spent half an hour looking for how ruggie refers to vil. in case you dont make it till that point in this fic, it's vil-senpai. it's in fairy gala chapter 10.

“Stop fucking my vice.”

Leona is greeted with Vil’s low voice pushing through his teeth the moment he wakes up in the Botanical Garden. “Huh?”

“Stop pulling Rook’s attention away from his duties as my vice,” comes the charged, louder reply. His tight jaw truly doesn’t make a sight fit for the dorm leader known for his elegance.

Leona takes a few seconds to clear his mind off the sleep fog, then waits a few more seconds in silence just to spite Vil. He looks up at the other, his eyes catching onto his crossed arms pressing onto his body in anxiety before locking with the eyes in the shadow of eyebrows furrowed in anger.

Leona lets out a short chuckle, not able to hide his joy at being confronted for something he has that someone else could never have. “Your vice, huh?” He raises one eyebrow, one side of his lips pulling up in sadistic satisfaction.  _ Is that all you can get him to be? _ For a brief moment he can make out an emotion flashing in Vil’s eyes - before the other breaks their eye contact.

“I can’t have my vice tarnishing his reputation, either.”

_ Ah, there it is _ , Leona thinks at the play Vil is putting on. His eyebrows are now pushed up in pity, eyes fixed on the gym bag Leona was using as pillow to make his point. Leona would be angry at the arrogance pushed into his face out of nowhere if it was someone else - if he didn’t know it was all fake. But he doesn’t mind it for he knows there’s a sorrow deeply rooted in Vil’s chest. And he’s enjoying the agitation radiating off Vil’s form too much - he’s uncharacteristically stiff where he stands, his legs are pressed together in unease, his shoulders too tense for a model with perfect control over his body. He really doesn’t mind the pitiful look he’s getting when he had the honour of seeing the burning agony reflected in that same pair of eyes just seconds ago.

Leona has known Vil for too long and understood him too well to not be able to tell when he’s drawing a curtain in front of his emotions, yet the Savanaclaw dorm leader himself has to admit that he’s yet to see Vil in visible distress.  _ Was,  _ Leona thinks as he gazes at the other dorm leader. At least he’s not trembling regardless of the dread oozing out of his body, Leona has to acknowledge as much.

But he keeps staring at him with a playful glint in his eyes. He knows Vil is aware of Leona relishing in the weakness he’s showing, so he keeps waiting for  _ him  _ to say more. His eyebrows pull up,  _ come on, tell me more. _

Vil realises he has to be the one to fill in the silence until Leona decides he wants to give an answer. “Why would he let you pull him down to your level - it’s beyond me.” Vil’s expression turns more serious. “But I know you can be more sensible at times, so I would appreciate it if you could stop screwing my vice, as he has duties to fulfill unlike someone here.” 

“Hmm…” Leona lazily swishes his tail next to him. Even though Vil spits out his anger in the occasional poorly chosen words, Leona would be happier to hear his voice tremble just a little. “Rook is disregarding his duties?” he pushes.

Vil is silent.

“How come he stopped running to fulfill your every wish, does he not care to  _ cherish _ your  _ beauty _ anymore?”

“...” Vil is openly glaring at him, his lips shut tight despite the provocation of the dripping sarcasm in Leona’s singsong voice. If he speaks, his voice will betray him Leona thinks.

Oh, how he craved to hear his powerlessness.

The tension between them amplifies with each second Vil’s piercing eyes glare at his own lax gaze. Leona guesses the other will turn around and walk away, not having time to argue with him anymore and not having the confidence to show his true intentions. Then, within a moment, Vil’s resolve crumbles. He tears his eyes from Leona’s - but this time, his eyebrows furrow upwards, and he’s too late to stop the emotion pooling in his eyes. His shoulders rise, one arm wraps around his torso and the other hovers in air in front of his mouth. The man taller than Leona with the heels of those shoes suddenly seems so small, so vulnerable where he stands. Helplessness makes it hard to hide his discomfort, the heartbreak he’s come to accept clawing its way out of his chest in the single tear that rolls down his cheek.

Before Leona can process the live miracle in front of him further, however, Vil is already walking away with his fists clenched at his sides and an angry skip to his steps.

…

“Whatever,” Leona scoffs and decides to take another nap till Ruggie arrives for his scheduled nagging session.

* * *

“Hey, Leona-san. I heard Vil-senpai came out of your lair looking angry today. What happened?”

“Hmf. Who knows what the Beauty Queen found to fuss about this time.”


End file.
